Garcia Sorcey
by Lee24017
Summary: Garcia's like any other teenager she likes to listen to music, hang with her friends, and kill demons with her kick ass witch powers. Hows she suspose to keep a normal life now?Gets better near middle of 2nd chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

_**Secrets out and a long lost family member.**_

Garcia limped out of portal ,that she had created, the best that she could. She had just finished a battle with a sapposedly low- level demon or at least that was what she thought before the demon changed his size and strength level that she had guessed he had been hiding (something lower- level demon shouldn't be able to do) "Damn that shobbi, she said it was a lower level not a..what the hell ever that thing was! damn her to hell, i'll get her the next time i see her" Garcia mummbled to herself. Garcia carefully limped over to the couch holding her soar arm and laid down. as soon as she was settled she noticed that the portal was still open. _"thats not right"_ Garcia thought to herself. She got off of the couch and stood across from the portal, she tried to put on her coldest face to back up for the fact that she knew she looked like she'd probably fall over any minute. She held an energy ball in her right hand waiting for the demon that would cross her path shurly hoping for her death. After all she was the only witch brave enough to go and hunt down demons. So of course they all hated her.

Garcia watched the portal carefully awaiting her sure to be enemy. She almost burst into tears from the relieve when she saw her friends: _Lasmond, Tuesumii, Nathan, and Shobbi._ Garcia was about to ask them what the hell they were doing here and what possed them to just jump into a portal when they had no idea where it went, or probable what the hell it even was, when a voie interupted her. "umm...Garcia could you put away the energy ball down before you blow one of our head off!" shobbi yelled more concern and fear in her voice than anger. "oh..sorry" Garcia said closing her hand into a fist as she watched the ball of energy disappear. They all watched in awww as they energy disappated, exept for shobbi of course. When Garcia saw the look on her bestfriends faces she couldn't help but smile.

"I sappose shobii didn't tell you" she said. They all, still looking at her hand, shook there heads no. "We were comming from the movies, when we saw you fighting some big...thing in the park, we were all too shocked to do anything and then when we recovered we were about to come and help you when shobbi said that you could handle it on your own and that we would only get in the way" Tuesumii said in her gentle, and timid voice. "Then we saw it shatter and you got blown a away and knocked through TWO trees!" Nathan explained. " And not that i'm complaining or anything but how are you NOT dead" he said completly confused. "Well..." Garcia started "its a long story but the short version is that i'm a witch, and my powers protected me from the full intensety of the trees". "oh" they all said at once, even shobii, who had been silently wondering.

"Garcia are you sure that your okay?" Shobbi asked "I'm fine shobbi stop worrying" Garcia said it as strong as she could manage, she then beggan to stop clutching her soar and probably broken arm. She looked up at her friends sure that they didn't believe her as soon as she saw the look of worry on their faces. She was about to reasure them again when she had an idea. Garcia closed her eyes and began to focuse. "Garcia?" came a voice. Garcia knew it was Shobbi emidetly even without seeing her. The voice had more of an warning tone than an worried one, it was also strong and independent, with a hint of a brokeness to it. _"defintly a sideafect to all that she's been through"_ thought garcia angrly as she remebered how her friends voice use to sound, it was still strong and independent but it was so much more...happy. "Garcia!?" came the voice again "you had better not be doing what i think your doing!" Garcia just grinned as she began to consentrate harder. Shobbi who was watching her friend carefully so the grin did not go unnoticed. Shobbi then closed her eyes too and begain to concentrate on making sure her mind barriers were working properly when she was sure her friend would not be able to get through she opened her eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

"Well thats no fun" said Garcia with a bit of a pout, she opened her eyes to see a very satisfied and amused Shobbi and her two friends looking terribly confused. She closed her eyes once more and this time focused specefically on Tuesumii she grinned to herself as she started to her the thoughts of her friend:

Garcia awoke to the sound of her friends speaking in hushed wispers:  
"Are you sure shes gona be alright?" said nathan  
"yeah don't worry nathan, she'll be fine, but when she wakes up the four of us really need to talk about what you guys saw tonight." said shobbi  
"What about it?" said tuesumii  
"what do you mean what about it!?" shobbi said shocked at there calmness most people fainted just when they got half the information about garcia or herself, some where shocked to the point that shobbi had to earase their memories, not that she didn't do that everytime. _But still what was it with them that made them so different?, was there something that she didn't know about her friends?, could they be demons in descise?_ Question after question started wurling thorugh her head to the point that she didn't even notice Garcia strugaling to sit up on the couch with a great deal of pain but sitting nonthe less watching her intently.

"They would never do that" Garcia said shaking her friend from her thoughts "Don't worry shobbi they can be trusted" Not wanting to say anything that would hurt her friends Shobbi simply shook her head yes. Then she got up and went into the kitchen. Everyone remanded quiet trying their best to figure out what the hell shobbi was doing at three a clock in the morning. Garcia smiled to herself after hearing her friends thought and yelled from her place on the couch "Shobbi its three a clock in the morning" the noices abrutly stopped "A little early for breakfast don't you think?" Garcia added on to the embarrassment. She loved seeing shobbi get embarrassed, not to see her make a fool of herself, ofcourse not shobbi was her friend, but for the fact the shobbi was..well...PERFECT! It irritated Garcia to no end when she did something great shobbi did it exellent it had been that way sence there friendship began over 7 years ago. They only thing that Garcia knew she was better than Shobbi at was magic, which ofcourse she couldn't go around bragging about.

Shobbi came out of the kitchen blushing slightly. She sat down on the coffee table directly across from Garcia. Without so much as a word she closed her eyes while everyone watched curously to see what she would do. Shobbi was obvoisly trying not to slipp up and say anything out loud because whenever even a sqeak came out of her she pressed her lips tight together and stayed perfectly still. It would have been funny if Garcia didn't have this nagging feeling in the back of her head saying she was going to do something she wouldn't like. When Shobbi opened her eyes tuesumii and Nathan gasped her eyes were solid light blue, and her pupils where completely gone. She turned to them, about to say something, when garcia yelled "Hold the phone" and jumped off the couch she held up one hand and a green barrier appeared between tuesumii and Nathan, and Garcia and Shobbi.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" screamed garcia. Shobbi shook her head until her eyes turned back to normal, then she looked up at Garcia about to answer when garcia said "never mind" and a small dark blue barrier rapped around her mouth priventing her from talking as if Garcia had used duck tape. Shobbi looked extremly anoyed and was trying to scream at garcia but it was useless all everyone heard was muffeled words as if she was trying to talk with her mouth closed. But they all knew that garcia had put the barrier on while her mouth was open so it probably still was. which could not have confortable.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?" Garcia asked once more, calmer this time. But once again all she got was muffeled words. "ummm...Garcia maybe you should take the barrier off of her mouth so you can understand her?" said nathan "I would but i don't want to risk her casting a spell on me" Garcia said "I guess i'll talk to her telepathecally then". But before garcia could close her eyes shobbi closed hers so garcia stood patiently awaiting the message. When she got it, everyone knew because her eyes widend in anger. " How dare you!" Garcia screamed waving her hands in the air like a mad woman. "How dare you try to earase their memories without even asking me or them for that matter!, and just so you know, I'm WAY better at magic than you would ever be!" Garcia said her anger growing with every second. Then when she saw Shobbi role her eyes that was it garcia couldn't hold back her anger anymore. She took one deep breath and let loose a mealody of curse words.

Nathan had no idea what half of the words meant. Some were in weird and probably dead languages and some he thought he knew the meaning but wasn't sure. But her knew one thing they were all bad...he could tell that from the look on shobbi's face. He was ready to burst out laughing just from that alone. Garcia finally stopped her sweet song of forbdden words when she ran out of breath. She felt like she had just tried to take on 5 full level demons with nothing but low level spells( and trust her, that was a hard thing to do). She finally caught her breath, and looked at shobbi, with a smile on her face. Shobbi still looked shocked beyond all believe but when she saw garcia watching her again she quikly recoved. She sat with her head bowed hiding her face behind her bangs so that no one could see her expression. Garcia enstatlly felt guilty for yelling at her friend in such a way and lend in closer "ummm...Shobbi...are you alright?" Garcia asked. Her quilt went up another notch when shobbi didn't answer. Sence Garcia was focusing mainly on Shobbi she lost he concentration and the barriers she had created, including the one around shobbi's mouth disappeared.

Shobbi looked up to reveal that the intire time she had been smiling not crying. "Damn yo-" Garcia started before she was through against the was sticking to it like velcrow upside down. She was about to curse at everyone of her so called 'friends'for laughing at her, but lost her chance as the door swung open and her sister stepped inside. "oh...crap" Garcia said not noticing that she had said it aloud. Everyone turned to look at, not having a clew who the person was, confusion apperant in they're eyes. Garcia couldn't blaim them though, not even shobbi knew that it was her sister standing in the door away, probably about to kill them all without a second thought. Garcia focused some of her energy on the spell that surounded her body and conected her to the wall. Before she knew it she was on her feet again glarring at her sister.

"Guys" Garcia said coldly not for a second taking her eyes off of the girl in the doorway "come over here, and hurry or she'll kill you and thats a promise" as soon as the words were out of her mouth she instantly felt guilty. "_She hadn't meant to sound THAT cold hearted...well at least not to her friends anyway. But what else could she do? Stand there and watch her friends have there hearts ripped out by her own sister? NO!"_ Garcia shook herself out of her thoughts and continued to stare at her sister. Her friends were now behind her, she could practically taste the fear from them. It tasted good. Garcia shook her head once more not wanting to let her lust for fear and blood get out of control. She watched her sister carefully. "_Wait!"_ thought Garcia "

Garcia starred at her sister for a momment longer before repeating "What do you want?" Her sister only starred then "What do you think of me sister?" Alicson asked in a melodrone voice Garcia was stunned beyond believe before finally her lips started to recover again "I think that your the _Bitch_ who killed _My_ parents and tryed to kill me to many times to count!" Garcia screamed inraged that her sister didn't already know what she thought about her. But the rage completly disappeared when she saw the look on her sisters face, as it turned to concern and confusion. "Th- They were my parents too!" Alicson screamed as she crumpled down on the floor. Garcia had no idea what to do, for the first time in 8 years she felt something other than hate for her sister. Everything was so messed up. Until now she had always known what to think about her sister:

Pain for missing the way things used to be  
Guilt for not being able to protect her parents  
Confusion for why it happened to begin with  
But most of all, Hatred.

Hatred for her sister. No love, none at all. As soon as she came home and witnessed her sister killing her mother, and saw that her father was already on the floor bleeding to death, it decepeared all the love she heald for her sister. She had felt no sadness, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to make her sister stop and ask her any questions. She had known it was to late for her parents, so all she felt was pure, ultimet hatred for her sister, that and the need for revenge. _"This can't happen"_ thought Garcia

Angela shook her head as if trying to deny everything. "i- i don't remeber, i swear to you i don't remember a thing the last thing i _do_ remember is walking through the forest on my way home when everything went black then the next thing i know i'm standing over mom and dad , and your screaming at me so loud that i can't understand a word your saying. It freaked me out so bad that i just ran as far way as i could get" Alicson said tears running down her cheeks to the point that she couldn't see. she closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. She sobbed uncontrolobly until she passed out.

Garcia stood there watching her sister. _"What do i do? Do i lye her down on the couch? Do i kill her now? WHAT DO I DO?!"_ Garcia stood there watching her sister through her bangs her head down so that no one else could see her expression of confusion.

"But first can you guys help me get my sister on the couch, don't worry she won't try and kill you this entire time she was being controlled by a demon. But i cut my self on the puppet strings and since i did it when i was genoully worried about her my blood purified it!" She said exitidly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

_**A familiar stranger.**_

Garcia walked down the stairs, out the front the door, and sat down on the porch steps. After telling her friends everything. She had changed her sisters age. And now her sister goes to school with her and her friends again. Once again she was the most popular girl in school. she had a date every night, she was once again the most powerful witch around and garcia couldn't care less.

Garcia saw her friends walking up the path to the house. She stood up about to call out to them when she heard her a crash in the house. Before she knew what she was doing she was up the stairs and in the house. Only to see a huge demon standing before her. She was about to say a spell but before she could even open her mouth she was backhanded out the door. And down the stairs.

Garcia rolled for a little longer before finally comeing to a stop."Garcia!" she heard her friends scream. She pushed herself up to her feet. "I'm...alright" she managed.

"Not for long" came a deep gruff voice. Garcia looked away from her friends to see the demon slowly making his way towards her. _"This is not good"_ she thought its getting harder to focuse. Garcia's legs gave way under her, as she waited for the hard knock to the ground to come. When it didn't she slowly opened her eyes and looked up only to find her friend, Tuesumii looking up at her.

"Tue- Tuesumii?" She asked just above a wisper. Tuesumii nodded, worry and concern clear on her face. "Get up you filthy witch"came the demon again. Garcia clenched her jaw at the demons words, then looked around to make sure everyone was safe. She found Nathan and Tuesumii glarring daggers at the Demon. Shobbi and Angela who had been perfectly quiet until recently had just started combining their magic for a powerful spell. "We'll see who's filthy" she heard shobbi mutter to herself. As Angela nodded her agreement.

"ah ah ah" said the demon waving a single finger back and forth "no helping aloud thats cheating". He smiled as he raised his hands in the air from his sides. One palm of his hand facing shobbi and angela who was on one side of him and one facing nathan who was on the othere. Garcia watched in stunned silence as barriers appeared, sepperating everyone. Garcia, Tuesumii, and nathan were all in there seperated while Shobbi and Angela shared a barrier.. _"he- he shouldn't be able to do that!"_ Garcia thought still shocked at the display of witch magic that demons shouldn't have. There were box-like barriers sepperating them all!

"Why are you here? What is your purpose for comming here?" Garcia said in a strong voice even though her insides where shaking.

"Revenge" the demon breathed.

"Revenge?" garcia repeated skeptically "What do you mean revenge? I've done nothing to you, infact i've never even seen you before!"

Garcia said her anger rising and becoming clear in her voice. The demon grinned and let one of his hands snap forword. The barrier around garcia disapated. Then suddenly his grin disappered. "Not to me my mate" "your...mate" she repeated once again confusion evident on her face. "You killed her!" the demon continued completly ignoring garcia confusion. "When!?" Garcia seethed "when did i kill your mate?" "One month ago...in the park"

Realization spread across Garcia's face. "Oh" was all that could escape her lips" That demon" The demons hands snapped forword, as garcia felt herself hurling backfirst into a tree. She gasped in surprise when all the air was knocked out of her. She landed on her hands and knees gasping for air, and caughing up blood. "just great" she thought "just..great"

"Nathan!" tuesumii screamed shaking Garcia from her thoughts. Garcia Looked up to find the demon holding by the neck his feet dangiling in the air. Nathan gasped for air strugguling to breath. "Put him down!" Garcia screamed jumping to her feet. Strength radiating from her body. _"I can't let nathan die! he's like a brother to me and Angela. He may be the toughest kid in school but he's still no match for a demon." _Gacia thought to herself fighting to keep consounce. That knock into the tree hadn't just hurt her back, but her head too. Garcia looked around and noticed something important. _"the barriers are gone.. he's enjoying this so much that he isn't concentrating on the barriers anymore" _Garcia thought with relief and discust.

"No! I told you I came for revenge, so don't act so surprised. " Said the demon as he tighted his hold on Nathan's neck. "It's time for you to go through the pain that i had to go through...starting with him" Then before anyone could so much as blink he had his hand through nathans stomach his intire hand sticking out of Nathan's back. Blood dripping off of it. "Nathan!" they all screamed as nathan let out a horrible pain filled scream. The demon smirked at their shocked expressions, then tossed nathan like a rag doll a few feet away.

Nathan let out a second scream as he slid across the dirt path. Finally comming to a stop he passed out blood still dripping around him. Garcia turned to her friend tears running down her cheeks. "Tuesumii go get nathan and take him in the house!" Tuesumii only stood there sobbing. "Now!" Garcia screamed making the girl jump and still sobbing, she ran over to the boy.

Angela and Shobbi watched Tuesumii and Nathan carefully as they continued their spell. There hands locked together and raised high between them. Garcai glarred at the demon with ultimut discust. Once Tuesumii mace it to the doorway with nathan. The demon turned to them, and evil smirk appearing on his lips. Garcia braced her body for a battle incase he decided to attack.

The demon took a step about to attack when he felt a sering pain go through his entire body. He turned to garcia to see that her eyes had gone completly black, her pupils gone.

"Your not going anywhere!" she growled as her hand shot up into the air. An evil smirk graced her lips as he went hurrling thorugh two trees comming to a stop at the bottom of the third. Garcia ran full forced to were the demon was, smirking darkly to herself when she realized that all angela and shobbi saw was her disappear and then reapear infront of the demon. She raised her hand to strike again, before she suddenly collapsed to her knees, darkness once again taking over her.

Angela stood there, staring with wide and shocked eyes at her sister Now fully transfered into her demon self. _"This is bad" _she thought_ "I knew that only a little of dad's demon blood was tranfered into me but I didn't knhad no idea that the rest was given to Garcia...This is really bad...If i don't stop her we're all dead not just the demon." _With those thoughts Angela quietly summond her demon blood. Hoping to god that Shobbi didn't notice. It would be hard enough explaining this to Garcia but it would be even worseif she had to explain it to the entire group.

Angela closed her eyes, silently measuring her power and those around her until she focused on her sister. She bit down a gasp. _"Theres no way in hell I'll ever be able to defeat her..ever..shes way more powerful than me and she hasn't even started her training yet." _Angela opened her now darkened eyes, and taking one finall glance at shobbi, she went full demon speed at garcia. Raising her hand she punched garcia in the back of the head. Trying her best to hold back her demon energy.

She turned to the demon to see him geting up. "I'll be your new apponet for now" She said to the demon. Then before he could respond she attacked him ripping his head clean off his neck. She grinned to her self in satisfaction. She turned to her sister, only to find something that she really didn't like.

There stood a Young man around Garcia's age. He was holding Garcia bridal style, one arm under her back and the othere under her legs. He looked as though he was taler than her, with long Bluish silver hair, that went to about his mid- back area. And Beutifull Silver eyes.Angela knew right away he was not human._"But what he is, is still the question" _Angela thout to herself

Angela opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it."I am Garcia's protecter"

Now Angela understood, but that didn't mean she liked it any more. And she knew Garcia wouldn't eighther. _"It's going to be interesting watching him explain this to Garcia...because I'm sure as hell not." _She quietly watched as said man started to carry Garcia into the house, completly ignoring a slightly confused shobbi.

_"Interesting indeed" _ And with that Angela and Shobbi followed the two into the house. Angela looking forward to when her sister finally awoke. And the look on the newcommers face when Garcia got over her sure to be shock and replaced it with anger...anger that _would_ be directed at Him.

Shobbi watched as Garcia slowly opened her eyes. And became worried when she obvoisly had to use alot of her energy just to focus them. Shobbi glanced Angela who also looked worried. Shobbi really wanted to get another look at the Cute stranger that refused to leave Garcia's side. But she wasn't stupid. For one everytime she looked anywhere _near_ him he gave her this angry glare that told her not to look again. And two she knew he was a demon. But what she didn't know was if he was good or evil. Shobbi had to fight not to smirk when she realized her father would have punished her for even thinking that there was a difference between good and evil when it came to demons. He tried to teach her to kill a demon on sight no questions no comments. _"But everything had changed with Zachoria"_ she thought sadly.

Shobbi was pulled out of her thoughts when Garcia pulled herself into a sitting position with shaky arms. Everyone in the room gasped when garcia looked around. _"Her eyes"_ Shobbi thought.

Garcia eyes held something no one had ever seen in them before. Not even Angela. _Fear_. _undiniable, unthinkable fear._ Shobbi watched as Angela slowly walked over to Garcia with one hand raised towards her as if to put on her shoulder. Garcia quikly turned to Angela and the fear in her eyes did nothing less than double.

"No stay back!" Garcia screamed as she stood up and ran behind the cute demon, holding his shoulders as if she were about to jump on his back , and stood on her tip toes so she could still see them. All Shobbi could see of her was her bangs and her eyes.

"Reosu help!" Garcia screamed as everyone looked at the two with shocked eyes. Nathan was the first to recover.

"You two know each other? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?" He screamed at Reosu pointing an accusing finger at the demon.

Reosu turned to Garcia ,who had started shaking with fear a little while ago, completly igoring the question. Garcia had her hands in a praying position close to her chest. Her entire body was shaking and her eyes still held fear.

Reosu lifted a clawed hand and put it under her bangs touching the skin of her forhead. "Everything is alright now Garica there is no reason to be afraid" He said in a caring voice. Shobbi gasp as Reosu's hand started to glow. The glow started to evaperate into Garcia head until it was all gone. "What did you-" Shobbi started but was interupted when Garcia let out an "eek!" sound and jumped away from Reosu's hand and landed ungracfully on the ground.

"Who are you!?" Garcia screamed from her seat on the ground pointing a identical accusing finger at Reosu as Nathan had just a few minutes ago.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Nathan screamed making garcia jump and hide behind reosu again. "See!" Nathan screamed raising his accusing finger again "You know him you were just behind him like that a few minutes ago!, you called him Reosu!"

"It was a reflex!" Garcia argued.

"Do not cause Garcia any further emotional stress" Reosu said in a calm yet commanding voice

Garcia finally let go of Reosu's shoulders and took a few steps away from him, coughing into her hand she said "You never said who you were"

Reosu looked over at Angela, as everyone followed his example. Angela looked around at her friends and pouted. "Isn't it your duty to tell her?" Angela said crossing her arms over her chest. Reosu fought the urge to roll his eyes "You being her sister I thought you might want to make it easier by telling her." he said in an irritated voice.

"Well, yes but-" Angela started

"Just somebody tell me already!" Garcia screamed

"Don't yell at me!" Angela screamed back.

Garcia narrowed her eyes at Angela, a threatening growl escaping her lips.

Reosu raised a blue- silver eyebrow at Garcia before turning to Angela "Maybe you should tell her soon" Angela sucked in a breath before slowly letting it out.

"Well" Angela started "for one he's your-" Angela sucked in another breath "he's your Protecter"

Everyone turned to Garcia with Epectantation aparrent in there eyes. Realization spread across Garcia's face, then ofcourse as Shobbi and Angela expected anger.

"What!" Garcia screamed.

Garcia quietly sat at her desk, her chin in her palm as she thought about all that had happened. Garcia now had a protecter, much to her anger. She knew this would happen some day, or atleast she hoped it would. But now she was starting to have second thoughts. She knew that having a protecter meant that she had become a very powerful witch. But she didn't even remember what had happened.

_"A protecter comes at the exact moment you uptain great power" _Garcia thought _"But   
I don't even remember what happened, I remeber waking up to see Angela and Shobbi combining there powers to heal nathan then falling back to sleep. Then I woke up again standing up with Reosu's hand on my forhead." _Garcia couldn't help the smile that came upon her face when she thought of Reosu. The two had become really close, expecially sence he refused to let her go anywhere without him.

He even had Angela sign him up to go to there school, and he just _Happened_ to have all of Garcia's classes. So Garcia had desided that if Reosu was going to be around until she learned to completly and totally protect herself and the people around her, that they should at least be friends.

She made sure that even though all he wanted to do was stand by her side and make sure she wasn't in any danger, that she made him partisapate. She even made him comment all the outfits she tried on, on a shopping spree she went on with Angela and Shobbi. They had Nathan come too, but he had suspiciosly disappeared when he realized they were getting a little to close to the cloths stores. And even though it took awhile Garcia was now able to come to him for advise and she knew he wouldn't tell anyone, she trusted him completly. She was the only one he talked to, and he had become very over protective.

They had explained to Nathan that if a witch get a protecter they automaticly know their protecters name wether they remember it are not, and that the trust is also automatic. When Reosu woke garcia from whatever nightmare she was having it all flew back into her subconsoice inluding his name. Tuesummi had understood everything the first try. but they still had to explain it to Nathan a few more times.

Angela and Shobbi had said that there was some romance between her and Reosu but garcia had just blushed and pretended not to her them. Reosu had refused to comment and had went back to helping Garcia with her homework. "Like it would work out anyway...even if I did like him that way he's my protecter, it's his job to keep me save and away from evil...that doesn't mean he likes me" Garcia mummbled to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her. She looked to find Zane Gunner, slightly blushing and smiling.

"Umm…. Garcia can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Oh! Sure Zane" Garcia said happily, finally finding something to do. All of her friends were in a different homeroom than her. Except for Reosu. _"But her said he was coming late" _Garcia thought to herself.

Garcia and Zane walked out in the hall. Zane's blush growing with every step.

"Zane? Are you ok?" Garcia said slightly amused.

"Huh" Was all that escaped his lips, as if he had completely forgotten Garcia's presence. "Yeah….anyway. You see the reason I asked to see you in private was so that I could-" he stopped taking a deep breath, as of trying to get up enough confidence to continue on. "I wanted to ask you out for Friday"

Garcia was surprised to say the least. Zane was the second most popular guy in the entire school. He used to be the most until Reosu was enlisted so he could keep a better watch on Garcia. "Zane I'm sorry I can't" Garcia said quietly. She turned to leave the disappointed boy in the hall but before her third step she felt someone grab her upper arm, right above her elbow.

"Garcia couldn't you just reconsi-" Zane started but was interrupted by a quiet yet deadly voice.

"Let her go"

Zane instantly dropped his arm, fear and anger apparent on his face. Garcia turned to see who had interrupted Zane. Once she saw the owner of the voice, she couldn't help the smile that crept its way upon her face. Once Zane saw her smile, blind man could have seen how furious he was.

Before Garcia could blink twice, Zane had raised his hand preparing to strike her. Garcia raised both hands in front of her face in an attempt to protect herself. When the pain never came, she forced herself to peek behind her arms, the scene before completely shocking her.

There stood Reosu, standing protectively in front of her, his right hand holding on painfully tight to Zane's wrist. Zane stood shock still. Obviously not understanding how Reosu got between him and Garcia from six feet away in 2 seconds tops, and still having time to block the attack.

"How did you-" Zane started but was once again interrupted when he found Reosu's fist punched firmly into his left cheek sending him a good three feet away. _"That's gonna bruise" _Garcia thought

"You stay away from her" Reosu spoke hatred dripping with every word. All of it directed at Zane. Garcia held her breath when she saw Reosu's eye's flash red signaling that he was so angry he was about to loose control of his powers. _"Please don't change now….Please don't change now… please don't change now" _Garcia prayed/chanted in her head.

Zane was so scarred all he could manage was a quike nod before scambiling to his feet and running away. Garcia turned to Reosu who had moved to stand closely beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern clear on his face

Garcia nodded "Yeah but I didn't think he'd get that mad just because I refused a dumb date."

"He asked you out" Reosu said his eye's flashing red again.

"Yeah but I turned him down, why?"

"I should have hit him harder" Reosu grumbled starring at the ground where Zane had laid accusingly .

"What?" Garcia laughed

"Lets go home early we can get the otheres" Reosu said delibratly changing the subject.

"O.k" she said grabbing Reosu's hand and dragging him along as she ran down the hall. Completly oblivouse to the tinest of blushes on his cheeks and the smile she obvously caused.


End file.
